Digital storage devices are becoming increasingly prevalent and important. There is an ongoing need to increase digital storage capacity, speed, and security. Recently, home network attached storage (hNAS) devices have been developed to enable home users to store significant amounts of digital content at home. The digital content can be received from networked devices at home or elsewhere. One of the services provided by a hNAS device is to provide a centralized backup copy of digital content for a user. Unfortunately, the hNAS device and its centralized backup copy of digital content are still subject to catastrophic natural disasters or theft.
Various internet-based storage “buckets” are available that enable a user to store digital content and backup copies of digital content to a remote location. However, the slow speed and high cost of these internet-based storage buckets are undesirable. As an example, transferring the contents of a 300 GB hard drive to the internet where the upload speed is 1 Mbps would take approximately one month and would cost several hundred dollars/per month to maintain based on current estimates.